Unraveling Truths
by TVHollywoodDiva
Summary: Sydney dealing with new information from her missing two years and the fact that her Parents are involved.
1. Default Chapter

Unraveling Truths  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Summary: Sydney dealing with new information from her missing two  
years and the fact that her Parents are involved.  
  
Couple: S/V of course  
  
Gender: AU  
  
Author Note: this is a new story I am working on I hope you like it  
Kelli  
  
Sydney was thrashing and rolling round the bed; Vaughn had to tighten  
his grip around her waist so she wouldn't fall out of bed. After a few  
more minutes of tossing and turning, Sydney bolted upright in bed. As  
he'd done so many nights since they were officially engaged and he'd  
moved in here; Vaughn held Sydney as tightly as he could, running his  
fingers through her hair. At last, she calmed, and he asked his usual  
question.  
  
"What were you dreaming about, Sydney? Please tell me, maybe it will  
help you stop having them all the time. You've been like this for  
months now. Please."  
  
Sydney studied Vaughn's face in the dim beams of moonlight that  
streamed in the window. She saw how much he wanted to help her, how  
worried he was. All of a sudden, she couldn't bear keeping the secrets  
from him anymore. She reached out and gently took his hand.  
  
"Okay," she whispered hesitantly. "I have been dealing with some  
other information about my missing two years that involves my father.  
I just haven't had the heart to tell you it's just too horrible."  
  
"Sweetheart, I thought we promised no more secrets if this  
relationship was going to work. I love you, you know you can tell me  
anything"  
  
"I know Vaughn, but this information also protects my mother. I  
found out that she took her old contacts from 'The Man' organization  
and created The Convent as a revenge plan against my father. I guess  
she brain washed me and conditioned me to become Julia Thorne. And  
the way she finally broke me was to threaten you and my father; if I  
didn't give in she would kill my father and then kill you. So I gave  
in to their demands and became Julia Thorne to protect the people that  
meant the most to me."  
  
"Oh God, sweetheart, I knew Irina Derevko was evil, but I never  
thought in a million years that she would hurt her daughter to get  
back at your father and wreck our lives in the process."  
  
At this point Sydney broke down in Vaughn arms as sobs racked her  
body.  
  
"Shhh, baby. It's ok, lets go back to sleep, sweetheart. I promise  
we will deal with this more in the morning."  
  
"Ok, I love you, Vaughn."  
  
"I love you too, Sydney, so much. Now go back to sleep honey."  
  
Vaughn gently rested Sydney's head on his chest and they drifted back  
to sleep in each other's embrace.  
  
The next morning Vaughn woke before Sydney and moved out of bed so as  
not to wake her. He knew after last night's revelations that she  
needed rest; now that she was finally peacefully sleeping after many  
months of nightmares. Vaughn entered the kitchen to cook some  
breakfast and call the office to tell them neither he nor Sydney would  
be in today. Vaughn set up the griddle to make French toast. Then he  
went over to the phone and placed a call into Dixon.  
  
"Director Dixon"  
  
"Dixon, this is Vaughn. I wanted to let you know that Sydney and I  
are both taking a personal day today and won't be in."  
  
"Vaughn, is Sydney all right?"  
  
"No; she has been dealing with some information that none of us knew  
about. I can't tell you about it over the phone but right now Sydney  
and I just need to deal with this.  
  
"All right Vaughn, you two may take the day off."  
  
"Thanks Dixon. By the way, could you tell Jack that Sydney and I need  
to see him as well; right away."  
  
"Will do Vaughn."  
  
"Bye Vaughn"  
  
"Bye."  
  
With that Vaughn hung up the phone and finished up serving breakfast  
and headed to wake Sydney. As Vaughn reentered the bedroom he found  
Sydney hysterically sobbing in her sleep. He set the breakfast on the  
nightstand and ran to wrap Sydney in his embrace.  
  
"Shhh sweetheart, it's ok. Wake up baby, you're fine; you're safe. I  
promise you, you're safe. I won't let anything happen to you, I  
promise."  
  
Vaughn couldn't get Sydney to wake up, so he just let her latch onto  
him like a child. All of a sudden Sydney jerked out of Vaughn's  
embrace and backed up against the headboard.  
  
"No, please no, I will do what ever you want. Just don't hurt me or  
them."  
  
Vaughn just gently went up to Sydney and wrapped her back in his  
embrace.  
  
"Honey you have to wake up so I can help. Please, sweetheart, wake  
up."  
  
Just then Vaughn felt her start to awaken in his arms. "Vaughn? Is  
that you?" "Syd, it's me honey; I'm here. "  
  
"I was afraid they came after you."  
  
"No one's after me. Syd what's going on? When I came in you were  
crying hysterically and wouldn't wake up."  
  
"Vaughn, what I am seeing in my nightmares is not just my mind, they  
are flashes of what happened to me."  
  
  
Vaughn sat on the edge of the bed waiting for Sydney to elaborate on  
the flashback. Sydney is visibly shaking and tears are streaming down  
her face.  
  
Flashback  
  
"I am strapped to a metal bed with my ankles and wrists in restrains  
and I am fighting against them; but they are only cutting deeper in to  
my flesh and I have a gag in my mouth so I can't scream. The room is  
completely dark. All I can think about is getting back to you. Then  
all of a sudden there is a burst of light, I turn my head at the  
bright light because I am used to the dark. Then I hear a person  
walking to the end of the bed.  
  
"Hello sweetheart"  
  
"Mom? Let me go. What do you want with me?"  
  
"Sydney, you are going to work with me."  
  
"Never! I will never work with the likes of you".  
  
Sydney saw her mother was seething with anger at her last statement.  
  
"Oh, but you will; or your life, as you know, it will never be the  
same; my dear daughter".  
  
With that Irina turned on her heals and left Sydney in the dark once  
again. Sydney was not scared at her mother's veiled threat. She just  
knew she had to find some way to get out of there wherever "there" was  
and back to Vaughn.  
  
  
End of Flashback  
  
As Sydney finished recounting her horrible flashback she buried her  
head in Vaughn's chest. Vaughn was crying also about everything  
Sydney had been through, and that he couldn't protect her from what  
happened to her, or the pain she was going through; at that very  
moment it just broke his heart. He had Sydney cradled in his embrace  
and was rubbing her back slowly while cries still wracked her body.  
He didn't know how long they stayed in that position but all of  
a sudden he felt Sydney pull back from his embrace. Sydney looked at  
him; to him she looked as if she was going to break down at any moment  
again.  
  
"Sweetheart, what's going on?"  
  
"Vaughn, I can't"  
  
"Can't do what, Syd?"  
  
"I can't explain these flashbacks to anyone but you; it's too hard and  
too emotionally draining. Not even to my father, it's just too hard."  
  
"Sweetheart, you don't have to. Would it help if I went to you father  
about this on my own? I asked Dixon to have him come over when I  
called him to tell him we wouldn't be in today."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, he should be here any minute. I have suggestion".  
  
"What?"  
  
"What if you were to write them down and I showed them to your father.  
They can be Tolstoy long if need be, and the only people that will see  
them are your father and I."  
  
"I like that idea."  
  
"Good"  
  
Sydney took out a blank notebook from her nightstand and began writing  
while Vaughn sat beside her with his arm around her waist. When all of  
a sudden there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Syd, I will be right back, ok? That's probably your dad."  
  
Sydney didn't even look up from the notebook she was concentrating so  
hard on remembering every detail.  
  
"Ok Vaughn."  
  
Vaughn left the bedroom and went to the front door. The minute he  
opened it he noticed the very worried look on Jack's face  
  
"Vaughn"  
  
"Jack"  
  
"Dixon said you and Sydney weren't coming in today and that you needed  
to see me immediately".  
  
"It's Sydney".  
  
"Michael, is my daughter alright?"  
  
"No, Jack, she not. She has been having nightmares for months now.   
After the latest one last night she finally broke down and told me  
what they were about. Turns out she has found out new information  
about her missing two years and has been dealing with this information  
on her own."  
  
"Why didn't she come to us sooner? We could have helped her deal  
with this."  
  
"Jack, I really don't know why she didn't come to us sooner. I think  
the information she learned put her in so much shock that she didn't  
know how to deal with it herself, let alone tell us about it."  
  
"What exactly did she learn Michael?"  
  
"She said that she couldn't speak about this again so she is writing  
it down in a journal as we speak. As soon as she has finished it she  
would like to see you and have your read the entry. Jack it's just to  
horrible to recount again."  
  
"I need to see her."  
  
"She is in the bedroom. Just be gentle with her please Jack. It  
breaks my heart to see her like this. I never thought someone could  
survive so many traumas like she has."  
  
"Vaughn you may not understand this, but I love my daughter to the  
depths of my very soul. I never intended for her life to turn out  
like this at all."  
  
With that last statement Jack turned and headed to the bedroom. When  
he entered he found Sydney sitting on the bed with the journal up  
against her chest. Jack slowly went to her and kneeled in front of her  
so as not to startle her.  
  
"Sydney, sweetheart, it's daddy."  
  
To him Sydney looked like the child he use to cradled in his arms when  
she was sick or had a bad dream while growing up. He just wanted to  
help her and wrap her in his arms and shield her from any more in her  
life. Jack moved up to sit beside her on the bed and put his arm on  
her shoulder.  
  
"Sydney, Michael said you have something you need me to see. May I  
please?"  
  
"Daddy I'm not sure you can handle what's in here I barely can, its  
earth-shattering."  
  
"Sweetheart I can handle what ever it is, trust me".  
  
"Ok daddy, here you go."  
  
Sydney finally handed over the journal and Jack opened to the front  
page and began to read. After fifteen minutes Jack finally finished  
reading and looked up at Sydney with a horrified and vengeful look in  
his eyes.  
  
" She did this. She stole two years of your life for her own end  
game and ripped you away from everyone you loved."  
  
"Yes"  
  
"She will pay, if it takes to my last dieing breath she will pay  
Sydney. I promise you."  
  
With that, tears started streaming down both their faces. By this  
point Jack pulled Sydney into his embrace they melted into the comfort  
in each other's embrace.  
  
End of Chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2

Unraveling Truths

Chapter 2

A/N: Here is chapter 2 Sorry it has taken me so long to write it I have had writer's block 

Sydney was still in Jack's embrace to both of them it felt like they were holding on for dear life. Jack finally released Sydney and help her back to the bed.

"Dad I desperately need your help."

"Sweetheart you know that every resource I have and the CIA has will be at your disposal."

"Dad, it's just that I don't want anyone else involved beside Vaughn and you."

"Okay Sweetheart, we will do this which ever way is easier for you I promise. Sydney, why didn't you come to Vaughn or I sooner?"

"Because, Dad, when I found out, I just wanted to kill her and I thought I could handle this on my own. We all have too much history with her, especially Vaughn. I couldn't do that to either of you."

"Sweetheart, listen to me, Vaughn and I love you. It nearly killed us when you went missing. We spent all of our time searching for you. We never thought you were truly gone. And I promise you, your mother will pay for what she as done to all of us."

"I know Daddy, I know."

"Sydney, I need to go to start the search for your mother. I promise you the CIA will only know anything when we find her."

"Thank you, I love you dad."

"I love you, too, Sydney".

With that Jack kissed Sydney goodbye and went back out in to the living room to speak to Vaughn. Vaughn turned when he heard Jack leave the bedroom.

"How is she Jack?"

"Vaughn, to be honest I think she falling apart. I can't understand how she thought she could handle this on her own with out telling us."

"I know Jack, she thinks that she always needs a brave face in front of us when all I want to do is protect her."

"I know Vaughn, trust me I know. But all we can do is support her in until she is ready to let us in all the way."

"I know, I just wanted her to have some semblance of peace in her life".

"She will get peace Vaughn, if it's the last thing I do in my life for her. But I need to head back and see if with the information Sydney gave me I can get a fresh lead on Irina. Vaughn, I promise she will pay for everything she has done to all of us. "

"Jack, thanks for coming by."

"Michael, please just take care of her."

"I will don't worry, Jack."

With that Jack left and Vaughn headed back to the bedroom. When he entered he saw Sydney facing the wall but he knew she wasn't sleeping. He saw her shoulder heaving she was sobbing. Vaughn slowly walked over to the bed and eased his weight on the bed as gently as he could. Sydney felt Vaughn's weight dip the bed but she didn't move.

"Sydney?"

Sydney didn't say anything she just continued to stare at the wall. Vaughn felt helpless, he couldn't take away the pain she was going through at this moment. So he just gathered her in his arms and rocked her like a small child.

"Shh Sweetie everything will be ok I promise."

After holding her for a while longer Vaughn noticed she had finally stopped crying and was finally facing him; but he saw that there were still tears pooling in her eyes. But she didn't say anything; she just looked deeply into his intense green eyes. Without conveying any words between them Vaughn knew she needed reassurance that if she let him know all the details of her missing years that it would just stay between them and her father.

"Sydney, your father and I are just trying to help you. I promise what ever happened we will deal with it and your mother will be caught. You'll have our support 100% honey."

Meanwhile Jack had begun his search to bring in Irina, he really had no clue were but he was willing to go to any means necessary to track down Irina. But right now he felt as if he was hitting dead end after dead end he had already tried his old SD-6 and Alliance contacts. He was being to get frustrated in a last stitch effort he contacted Agent Brill.

"Brill"

"Brill, it's Jack Bristow I need any new information you have on Irina Derevko and The Covenant".

"Sorry Jack last I heard Irina was in London and that was two months ago Interpol and MI 5 have lost track of her. "

"Brill, this is terribly important it has to do with Sydney".

"Jack as soon as I know something you will know."

With that Jack hung up and sat down in his armchair in defeat . He will find her no matter what it takes.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Unraveling Truths

Chapter 3

A/N: I know I haven't updated in a long time but with school and family issues I couldn't write but here you go hope you enjoy.

Kelli

Sydney was at home enjoying her day off sitting on the sofa and reading while Vaughn was taking Donovan for a walk. Vaughn had suggested that she come along but after the emotionally draining morning running was not what she wanted to do. She just wanted to feel normal for once in her life. She didn't want to be part of some five hundred-year-old prophecies made by Milo Rambaldi and called the chosen one she didn't want her mother to be an enemy of the Untied States. She didn't want to be programmed by her father thanks to Project Christmas She wanted to control her own life. But she knew that wouldn't happen until they capture her mother and got the information they needed from her and put an end to the nonsense.

All the sudden Sydney felt a weird sense of dejavu

_Flashback_

_Sydney was in her cell after talking to her mother they unhooked her from the metal table and throw her in a cell and left her there she didn't know how long it had been. But then the door to her cell opened and she had to shield her eyes from the bright light and once her eyes adjusted she noticed her mother was standing in front of her._

" _Sydney and you will to be cooperative now or do I have to take more drastic measure?"_

" _I told you I would never help you in anyway I don't care what you do to me I will never cooperate with your plan. You would have to have me near death before I would ever help you reach your end game."_

" _So be it it's your chose my darling daughter we can make this as simple or as hard as you like but you will help me in the end either way."_

_With that Irina turned to the guard outside Sydney's cell._

" _Prepare the electro shock room please"_

_With that Irina exited Sydney's cell and left her in pitch-black darkness once more._

_Sydney wasn't scared she knew that she could handle whatever tactics her mother used she just hope Vaughn and her father found her before it was too late._

_End of Flashback_

Sydney drifted out of the flashback just as she heard the front door open and Vaughn entered the house.

"Sydney we're home"

Vaughn didn't hear respond he found it strange he knew she was home but than he thought maybe she fell asleep so he entered the family room as quietly as possible.

" Sweetheart?"

Sydney didn't respond she was too scared about what her mind get reviled to her. She felt that as if she was still trapped it felt as if she was frozen in place. She knew that Vaughn was in the room but she couldn't make her body obey her own commands. She wanted to speak but couldn't.

Vaughn tried to get her attention again

"Sydney?"

Finally he went around the sofa and bent down in front of her he noticed that her eyes looked hollow she wasn't even responding to his touch. Vaughn was scared for her he needed to know what was going on but the Sydney was sitting there as if she was a statue.

Vaughn tried to get her to make eye contact with him but it seemed as if she was looking right through him. Vaughn was so worried that he took Sydney his embrace and cradled her like a baby and a lifted her off the sofa and carried her in their bedroom. He set her on the bed but she didn't move or make sound she still had the far away look in her eyes. 

Meanwhile in her head Sydney was reliving the pain and torture that they put her through.

Flashback 

_Sydney was being dragged out of her cell by her arms and taken to where her mother specified as they entered she saw he mother standing they're waiting._

"_Sydney good to see you again" _

_Sydney didn't respond to her mother's statement by this point the only way she could survive is to thing about Vaughn._

" _Now sweetheart I hate to do this but you leave me no choice"_

" _Do your worst you won't bend me to your will."_

" _Oh Sydney but I will"._

_Sydney was strapped to the chair and the and the elector hooked up to her temples, arms and legs _

" _Charge to 250"_

_As Sydney felt the volts course through her body she just she just let her mind wander to a more peaceful time when she was home in Vaughn's warm embrace._

_End of Flashback_

Vaughn was truly worry about Sydney. Vaughn had to get her to talk he wanted to know what was going on. It was really scarring him. " Sweetheart?" 

" Sydney talk to me honey all I want to is help you just talk to me."

But Sydney didn't move a muscle she just stayed in the same position that Vaughn found her in when he came home.

Vaughn wanted Sydney to talk to him but he couldn't seem to bring her out of the trance she was in. And not he didn't want to leave her for a moment in this state. So he decided to call Jack. He took out his cell phone and dialed Jack's number.

" Bristow"

" Jack is Vaughn I need you to come over to our place right now".

"Vaughn what's wrong?"

" I came home from walking Donovan and found Sydney sitting on the sofa when I came into the living room she didn't even move. She wouldn't even respond to my voice or touch I physically had to pick her up and carry her to our bedroom and she still won't move or respond."

" Vaughn I'm on my way."

"Thanks Jack"

With that Vaughn hung up and put the phone back in pocket and embraced Sydney. Sydney still didn't make a sound or movement when Vaughn embraced. He just sat there with her in his arms.

Jack was so worry about his daughter he wanted to hunt down Irina and kill her with his bare hands. And when Michael called to tell him about Sydney his hatred for Irina grew even more.

Jack showed up at the door no more then twenty minutes later Vaughn didn't answer the door he told jack that he would just leave it open because he didn't want to leave Sydney alone. So Jack entered the house and slowly entered the bedroom and saw Vaughn cuddling Sydney.

" Vaughn"

" Jack"

"Is she all right?"

" No change Jack non at all and its really scaring me she never been like this I'm not sure how to help her."

" Vaughn why don't you take a brake and I'll sit with her for a while"

"Jack thank you."

Jack took over Vaughn position while Vaughn went to take a walk he looked at Sydney and couldn't believe that this person in front of him was his usually vibrate daughter. He was so scared for her he just wanted her to have a simple life normal and peaceful not the complicate mess he life was and is.

He was holding her in his arms when he finally felt her move.

"Sydney sweetheart."

"Daddy?"

"Honey it's me your ok I promise."

" Where's Vaughn?"

" He when for a walk you really scared both of us."

"I'm really sorry about that I didn't mean too".

" We know that sweetheart. We just want to help can you tell me what started this episode?"

" A flashback of what happened while I was gone of mom hooking me up to Electro shock to make me cooperate with her and that flash just sent my mind into protection mode so I wouldn't completely break down."

With that Jack just hugged his daughter in an embrace that was to sooth her fears

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Unraveling Truths

Chapter 4

A/N: Here is Chapter 4 I thought since you waited so long for chapter 3. I thought I would give to you 4 faster Kelli.

Vaughn pushed the door open to the house and kicked off his shoes. He immediately went to Sydney's room to check on her. He pushed the door open slowly to make sure that she was not asleep. Sydney was awake on the bed talking quietly with Jack. Her eyes were glassy, and her face was pale, and it seemed like the first time that he had ever seen Sydney look scared. Vaughn walked over to the bed a knelt down to Sydney's level and bushed a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Sydney sweetie, are you all right?"

Sydney mumbled that she was fine but Vaughn knew otherwise but he didn't push her.

"Sydney what's going on? You really scared me, that's why I called your father. Because I couldn't help you."

Again Sydney mumbled she was fine. Vaughn finally realized that she didn't want him at the moment. She just wanted her father. It hurt that she wouldn't tell him what was going on, but he understood at this moment that all she really needed was Jack.

"Jack I'm gonna order dinner let me know if you need anything."

" No problem, Michael."

With that Vaughn left the room and went to place an order of Thai from Sydney's favorite restaurant.

Meanwhile, in the bedroom Jack was trying to get Sydney to clam down the rest of the way. He could still feel her shaking and crying. He put his hand on her back and started rubbing in slow circles like he'd do when she was a young child and upset.

"Sweetheart you're home. You are safe, she won't come after you again, I promise".

Sydney didn't respond but Jack finally felt her relax and her breathing was returning to its normal pace.

"Sweetheart, are you ready to go to the living room? Michael ordered dinner, it should be here any minute."

Sydney just nodded meekly not really wanting to deal with Vaughn at the moment. She still felt like curling up in a ball and crying until she couldn't cry anymore.

Jack slowly guided her into a sitting position and took her hand in his, holding it firmly. Sydney's eyes were downcast. She didn't want to see the sadness her father felt for her.

" Sydney Sweetheart, can you look at me honey?"

Sydney finally gained enough courage to lift her head and look at her father. She was surprised at what she saw in his face. She did not see sadness. She saw a loving, caring father that wanted to make right all the wrongs in his little girl's life.

"I promise that we will keep you safe. I will personally capture your mother. I will make sure she pays."

"I know daddy, I'm just so scared."

"I know you are sweetheart, but you have Michael and I to help you now. We will do anything for you."

"I know but every time I go back to those moments I feel like I'm stuck in place, and that I can't get back to present time."

"Sydney, I understand that, and Michael does too. Shutting him out just to protect him won't do either of you any good. He loves you, and he wants to help you deal with this sweetheart, as do I. You have to let him in. You need to rely on him like you have in the past. Promise me you won't shut him out anymore."

"I promise."

"Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too, dad."

Just then Vaughn came back into the bedroom he saw that Sydney looked happier.

"Jack, Sydney, dinner's here."

"We're coming Michael. Ready Sydney?"

"Yes."

They all sat down to dinner, but it was strained to say the least. Sydney kept looking at Jack and Vaughn. She looked as if, if she said a word, she might break down again. Which broke Vaughn's heart. He wanted to gather Sydney in his embrace and tell her everything was going to be ok. As dinner was wrapping up Jack turned to Sydney.

"Sydney, would you like to have dinner Wednesday night? I think it would be great for us just to have some time together."

"I'd like that, Dad."

"Ok, I'll pick you up at 6 o'clock "

"Sounds perfect."

"Well I'm going to go."

"Goodnight, Dad."

"Night, Jack."

As Jack left Vaughn turned to Sydney and Vaughn opened his arms. She entered his loving embrace and finally let the tears flow.

" Shhh Syd, it's all right. I'm right here sweetheart. Please tell me what's going on."

"I had another flashback about the torture. This time it was three rounds of electro-shock therapy."

"Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"If I had just found you none of this would have happened to you."

"Vaughn, there is no way that any of the blame belongs to you at all. This is all my mother's fault. She just wanted to fulfill her own end game."

"Sydney, I know that. I just wish it had never happened at all. I wish I could have protected you."

"Vaughn, I'm so worn out. Can we just go to bed and deal this more in the morning?"

"Sure, sweetheart."

With that Vaughn led Sydney to bed and held her until she fell into deep, peaceful sleep.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here's Chapter 5 enjoy. Thanks Laura and Angela  
for all your help with the chapter.

Unraveling Truths

Chapter 5

The next morning Vaughn woke up to his ringing cell  
phone. He rolled over and grabbed the phone off of the  
nightstand before the ringing woke Sydney. She needed  
to sleep after last night's ordeal.

"Hello?" he asked groggily.

"Vaughn, this is Dixon I need you and Sydney in here  
right away. We have an emergency that we need to take  
care of." He told him.

"We'll be there as soon as possible."

He thanked Dixon and hung up his phone. Vaughn turned  
back to face Sydney. He hated to wake her up out of  
her peaceful slumber, but they were needed at work.

"Sydney, sweetheart? Dixon just called, we need to get  
up and go to work."

"Uhhh… I don't want to get up" she moaned and turned  
over onto her side so she was facing away from Vaughn.

"He said that it was an emergency, come on, we really  
need to get up." He coaxed her. "As soon as we get  
home you can come back to bed if you like."

"All right" she sighed, before sitting up and swinging  
her feet off of the bed. Her feet touched the cold  
floor and she winced slightly.

She walked to the bathroom and took a shower while  
Vaughn went to the kitchen to make them a quick  
breakfast. She emerged fifteen minutes later, kissed  
Vaughn and ate while he took his turn getting ready to  
go.

The ride to the office was silent, but it was a  
comfortable silence. Neither of them felt the need to  
talk. They thought that if they acted as if everything  
was normal, it would make things easier for the both  
of them. Because neither wanted to admit what was  
going through their head at the moment. Sydney was  
hopeful that maybe just maybe her father had found a  
lead on her mother. But then why would he go to the  
CIA first instead of them? Then it hit her. Maybe he  
was caught looking for information on Irina and the  
CIA had found out.

As soon as they exited the elevator on the fifth  
level, Jack approached them. "Sydney, Vaughn, come  
with me," he told them. They followed him into a  
vacant briefing room.

"What is it, Dad?" Sydney asked curiously.

"There is no easy way to say this," Jack started,  
looking at her regretfully. "Your mother was spotted  
last night." The room was so silent, you could hear a  
pin drop. Sydney felt herself go weak.

"Sydney, come here, sit down." Vaughn told her. He led  
her to a chair and she sat down. A silent tear rolled  
down her face.

"Where? When?" she inquired.

"She was spotted by a stoplight camera. I don't know  
where she went from there, but I handed off the  
information to Dixon. He is going to follow any  
leads."

Sydney nodded her head slowly, still letting the  
information sink in.

"I'm sorry that you have to go through this, Sydney."  
Jack said sincerely. He then hugged her and left the  
room.

Vaughn stood behind her and rubbed small circles on  
her back. "Are you okay?"

She nodded.

"We have to go to the briefing, are you sure you can  
do this?"

"Yes," she said, regaining the color in her face. She  
stood and Vaughn led her to where the meeting was to  
take place.

They walked into the briefing room together and took  
their seats. Jack was sitting across from them.  
"You're late!" Dixon scolded them.

"Sorry," Sydney and Vaughn apologized in unison.

"Sydney, as you know, your mother has been in hiding  
since she escaped from our custody two and a half  
years ago. We have spotted her." He paused and looked  
at Sydney, who even though she already knew this news,  
was still shocked. "She was caught by a red light  
camera, and we followed her to an abandoned warehouse  
in Phoenix, Arizona. Intel indicates that she was  
acquiring information on Sydney… She knows you are  
alive."

"Wait... She thought I was dead?"

"Yes. We believe that she heard that you were dead  
through the CIA." Jack answered her question before  
Dixon even had a chance to open his mouth.

Dixon continued, "We had placed bugs there before on a  
previous mission. We activated them as soon as we  
found out that she was there. Unfortunately, we only  
heard the ending of the conversation, and we have  
reason to believe that she is going to try to kidnap  
Sydney."

She was even more shocked by this information than the  
portion given to her by her father.

"I'm truly sorry for this, Sydney, but we are going to  
have to send you to a safe house in the Caribbean."

"The Caribbean?" the couple asked, shocked.

Dixon nodded. "You are dismissed." He told them as he  
walked out of the room.

The three of them were sitting there in silence, not  
sure what to say. Jack finally spoke up. "I put in the  
request that you go somewhere relaxing. I thought a  
'vacation' in the Caribbean would do Sydney good."

"Thank you, I think it will."

"Would you excuse us?"

Vaughn exited the room, wanting to give father and  
daughter time to talk alone.

"Sydney, today is Wednesday. Are we still on for  
dinner tonight?"

"Yes. I really need to get out of the house." She  
smiled

"See you tonight," He told her and walked out of the  
room, putting back on his usual poker face.

Sydney walked out to Vaughn's desk. He stood up out of  
his office chair and let her take his seat. She smiled  
gratefully at him as he sat on the edge of his desk.  
"How are you doing?"

"Relatively good." She told him, even though they both  
knew that she was feeling horrible.

All Vaughn could think of was that he wanted to hunt  
down Irina himself and torture her, so she knew what  
pain she put her own daughter through. He wanted  
revenge, but he knew that he had to take care of  
Sydney.

"Irina… I can't believe she is coming after me. My own  
mother is trying to kidnap me. How screwed up can my  
life get?" she said painfully. Her eyes filled with  
tears, and finally fell from her eyes. Vaughn lifted a  
hand and wiped them from her cheeks.

"It will be okay." He kneeled down in front of her and  
stroked her hair. "We are going on a 'vacation' in the  
Caribbean. That will make you feel better, don't you  
think?" A small smile crept onto her face as she  
nodded.

After making sure that Sydney was clam enough to go  
back to work Vaughn headed back to his desk to finish  
a late report. Meanwhile, Sydney couldn't think of  
anything but her mother. She wanted to be left alone  
she just wanted to be happy with Michael after all she  
had been through. Was that to much to ask for?

She thought she was holding to together pretty well in  
front of everyone when she turned to look at Vaughn.  
She finally felt her brave wall come crashing down,  
and a wave unshed tears started to flow.

Vaughn looked up from his desk to see Sydney crying.  
He felt his heart shatter when he saw her hurt like  
that. He walked up to her and led her to a corner  
where there weren't any people nearby. She immediately  
fell into his embrace. He held her tightly

"Soon this will all be over. We can get through it.  
Together. You're not alone, you never will be. I'll be  
with you whenever you need me. Never forget that. I  
love you," he told her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Vaughn, thank you so much. I don't know how I could  
possibly survive this without you. I will always  
remember that you will be there." She pulled back  
slightly to look into his eyes. "I love you too, so  
much." He rubbed her back soothingly as she sobbed  
into his chest.

"Sydney sweetheart, I'm going to ask Dixon if we can  
head home. I don't think being here is doing you any  
good anymore."

"Thank you."

"I'll be right back, sweetheart."

Vaughn went to talk to Dixon while Sydney gathered  
their stuff to head home. She walked into her father's  
office to say goodbye, and that she would see him  
tonight.

"Dad?"

"Sydney, how are you doing?"

"Ok I guess, considering the circumstances."

"Sweetheart, I promise things will get better. She  
will be caught."

"Dad I just don't understand why she's after me. I  
mean, hasn't she put us all through enough? I thought  
the mother that I loved died when I was six... I guess  
she really did die then because the woman that is  
doing this now does not resemble the loving mother I  
remember. The mother I remember would never do this. I  
guess she fooled us all."

"You're right she did."

At this point Sydney was hit with a fresh round of  
tears, much like earlier with Vaughn. Jack moved from  
his desk, walked over to his little girl and hugged  
her, letting her cry on his shoulder.

"Angel, it's ok, let it out. I'm here, let it all go."  
he told her softly. Some of the newer people looked at  
him strangely. They had never seen the soft side of  
Jack before.

At this point Vaughn had just gotten the 'ok' from  
Dixon to head home, but he couldn't find Sydney. As he  
was turning the corner he ran right into Weiss.

"Hey Weiss, have you seen Syd?"

"Yeah, she was headed to Jack's office. She seemed  
upset. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah everything's fine. Thanks."

With that Vaughn walked quickly to Jack's office. When  
Vaughn approached the office door, he heard crying and  
again it broke his heart that the person he loved most  
in the world had to go through all this pain. Vaughn  
slowly entered and watched as Jack held his daughter.  
Sydney finally pulled back and give her dad a smile.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Sydney."

Vaughn went in slowly and placed a hand on Sydney's  
arm.

"Syd, Dixon said we can leave."

"Ok. See you tonight dad."

With that Sydney and Vaughn headed to the car and back  
home. The car ride home was quiet. Sydney was too  
shaken up to talk. Vaughn still couldn't wrap his mind  
around all that was going on. He didn't want to deal  
with it. They arrived home and went into the kitchen.

"Do you want anything to eat, Syd?"

" No thanks. I think I am going to read, and maybe try  
and take a nap before I have to get ready to go to  
dinner with dad."

"All right sweetheart. I love you. Let me know if you  
need anything at all, ok?"

"I will, don't worry. I love you too, Vaughn."

Vaughn settled on the couch to watch some hockey  
highlights on ESPN. Sydney was relaxing in her own way  
she had Alice in Wonderland on her lap she decided to  
remember her mother as the loving person she thought  
she was.

Meanwhile, Vaughn was waiting to see if his favorite  
player was about to score the winning goal when the TV  
flicked off, as well as the lights. He felt his way  
over to the kitchen and got out a flashlight. He  
headed towards Sydney's room. "Are you okay? The power  
just went out." He said softly.

He walked closer to the bed when she didn't respond to  
the question. As he moved closer he could see her in  
the shadows. He could see that she was shaking  
violently and crying.

"Sweetheart?"

He knew she wouldn't respond. He could see that she  
was curling into herself. He went to her and took her  
in his arms.

Meanwhile in Sydney's mind it was wandering back to a  
more horrible time.

Flashback

Sydney was sitting in her cell with a blindfold on.  
She wa in complete darkness. This was another way to  
deprive her of her senses. They hadn't fed her in so  
many days she finally lost count. Her mother wanted  
something from her she just couldn't figure out what.  
She kept hearing mumbles about more Rambaldi  
prophecies. She was hoping someone would find her  
before they tried to make the prophecy come true.

The only way she stayed sane was to think of Vaughn.  
She really hoped he was going to find her soon... She  
heard the cell door open, and a man walked in. She  
could tell it was a man by the heaviness of his  
footsteps.

"Are you ready to be cooperative?"

"No, never. I told you that."

"Very well then. Stand up or I will drag you out of  
here by your hair."

Sydney stood, but as soon as she did she fell to the  
floor again. The guard just lifted her and dragged her  
out. She knew she was probably being taken to be  
tortured again. Sydney didn't know how they might do  
it this time, but she was getting used to the daily  
ritual. She refused to do what they wanted her to do.  
At this point she just wished they would leave her in  
her cell to die so she could get away from all this  
pain. She wanted to be in her guardian angel's arms  
again. 'Vaughn, help me' was all she could think.

End of Flashback

Vaughn wasn't sure what was going on, but he was going  
to hold onto Sydney until she got through whatever  
brought her to this point. She had been fine, so he  
guessed the power outage must have brought on a  
flashback.

"Shhh Sweetheart, you're not there anymore. It's in  
your mind, baby. You're safe. I'm right here, honey.  
Please come back, you're safe. They can't touch you I  
promise."

Meanwhile Jack was on his way to pick up Sydney for  
their dinner. When he pulled onto neighborhood he saw  
that all the streetlights were out. After he pulled  
into their driveway. he took a flashlight from his  
trunk, turned it on and approached the door. Once  
there he knocked loudly. Jack didn't get a response so  
he tried the door. It was open. As he walked in he  
heard whimpering coming from Sydney's bedroom. He  
walked to the bedroom and tapped on the door.

Vaughn heard the sound and looked up.

"Jack."

"Vaughn, what's going on?"

"We were relaxing. I was in the living room and she  
was in here. Then the power went out, so I came to  
check on her and found her like this."

"Her mind is flashing to something that happened while  
while she was missing?"

"I think so."

"Michael, we just have to wait for her mind to release  
her. she'll need to know we're here for her and that  
she's safe."

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Unraveling Truths

Chapter 6

Jack left soon after it was clear that that Sydney was  
not going to come out of the trance. He tried talking  
to her, as had Vaughn, but nothing helped. It broke  
Jack's heart to see Sydney like this. Vaughn still sat  
there holding onto her, wishing she would just come  
back so that he could help her. He started to rub slow  
circles on her back.

"Sydney sweetheart, you're safe. I'm right here. I'm  
not going to let anything happen to you ever again.  
You're safe. Come back if you can, sweetheart."

Vaughn leaned over and kissed her softly on her lips.  
Sydney felt herself come out of a fog. But she was  
still scared. She felt Vaughn's strong arms around  
her. Vaughn felt her adjust in his embrace and turn to  
look at him. Their eyes locked and for a moment in  
time there was no one else in the world.

"Sweetheart, do you feel like you want to talk about  
what just happened?

"I guess so. I was sitting here reading the third  
edition Alice in Wonderland that Weiss gave me after  
my first edition was lost in the fire. I was  
remembering my motherLaura Bristow not Irina  
Derevkowhen the power went out. I felt like I was  
back in my holding cell they kept me in. There was  
this one time that they completely blindfolded me as a  
form of torture. When the power when out my brain went  
right to that moment."

"Sydney, I'm so sorry that you keep having to relive  
all this, but in a way it's good. This information  
that keeps coming up may help get your mother. Plus,  
it's helping us work through all these issues."

Vaughn leaned over and cupped her face and gave her  
light kiss on her nose.

"Let's go to bed. We have to leave in the morning for  
our "vacation." I love you, honey."

"I love you too, baby."

Sydney laid down in bed, and went off into a deep  
slumber.

In a dark cell, with nothing but a little bin and some  
bit of straw, there is a skinny, bruised woman curled  
up. It's completely dark, and the floor is hard, but  
she seems to be off in a deep slumber. A tall, strong  
woman walks into the scene; Irina.

"Wake up, now!" Irina shouts to the woman in the cell.

She moans and complains, "Why should I listen to you?"

"Ha, you think you can pull this at a time like this?"  
Irina asked with squinted eyes.

"Yes," Sydney said stubbornly.

Irina shook her head, "Sydney, all I have to do is  
make one command, and you're dead. You're at my  
mercy."

"That's not true," Sydney retorted.

"We'll see about that," Irina said walking away after  
whispering something into the guard's ear. The guard  
came and opened the cell door. He cuffed her arms and  
legs and dragged her to an unknown location with a  
large pool of water. Then he threw her in.

Sydney eyes opened wide and she started to curl up  
into a ball and whimper. Vaughn heard her and moved  
over and wrapped her in his arms. Sydney curled up  
into his chest and cried.

"Shhh honey, I've got you."

"Vaughn is this ever going to stop? I want a normal  
life. I really do."

"I do too sweetheart, so much. Go back to sleep. I  
promise I won't let you go."

With those words Sydney fell back to sleep with  
Vaughn's arms around her. The next morning they woke  
up but felt like they hadn't slept at all. Which  
Sydney felt terribly guilty about.

"Vaughn, I'm so sorry about last night."

"Syd, there is nothing to be sorry about. I'm just  
glad I was able to help you."

"Do you ever think about what our lives would be like  
if we had met under different circumstances?"

"Syd, never."

"I do sometimes. Like what if we had just bumped into  
each other on the street instead of being wrapped up  
in all this spy crap and web of lies. I mean come on,  
our families are pretty twisted. Are you really sure  
you want to deal with that for the rest of your life?"

"Sydney, look at me. I've loved you from the first  
time we met. Yes our families are weird, but so are  
everyone else's. If I didn't have you in my life it  
would be like I was living a half life. You are part  
of me and I wouldn't have it any other way,  
sweetheart."

Sydney looked at him like she did not have the right  
to be happy at all.

"Syd, are you all right?"

"What did I ever do to deserve having you in my life?"

"I'm not sure, but I ask myself the same question  
every day. Come on Syd, we have to get ready to go. I  
promise when we get back from our 'vacation' that  
everything will be better."

"I hope you're right."

They got ready to go in silence, both of them too worn  
out physically and emotionally to speak. The ride to  
the airport was quiet. Ten minutes into the ride,  
Sydney fell asleep once again. Vaughn was hopeful that  
her mind would finally let her rest. They arrived at  
the airport soon after.

"Sweetheart, you need to wake up. We're here."

"Uhhh…. Vaughn."

"Yeah we're here. Come on we have to go."

They made it quickly to the counter at the check in  
terminal.

"How may I help you sir?"

"Yes, my finance and I are here to check in for our  
flight."

"Yes sir. Names?"

"Nikolas Stone and Emily Wilson."

"Yes here you are. Seats B-1 and B-2, first class."

"Thank you."

They boarded the plane and began their trip away from  
pain into paradise. The trip was quiet and peaceful.  
They arrived in the Caribbean twelve hours later. They  
checked into the hotel under the same names, and went  
to the presidential suite, thanks to the CIA. By the  
time they had arrived it was eleven o'clock LA time.

"Syd, what do you want to do?"

"Vaughn all I really want to do is curl up your arms  
and sleep."

"Sounds perfect to me, sweetheart."

They both got ready for bed and fell asleep in each  
other's arms.

The next morning, they woke up around eight thirty.  
Vaughn woke first and looked at the angel lying beside  
him. He really did hope that someday their life would  
be normal. Just then he felt Sydney Start to stir.

"Morning, beautiful."

"Morning, handsome. How long have you been awake?"

"Just about ten minutes. What do you want to do today,  
sweetheart?"

"How about breakfast first and then a long walk on the  
beach?"

"Perfect."

"I'll go take a shower while you order breakfast. Be  
out in twenty minutes."

"What, you don't want me to join you, sweetheart?"

"If you did we wouldn't eat."

"Is that such a bad thing?"

"Yes because I'm famished."

"Okay, go. I'll order food."

"I'll be quick I promise."

Vaughn reached for the phone to order the food as soon  
as Sydney entered the bathroom. Sydney emerged twenty  
minutes later as promised.

"Your turn."

"Ok. Food should be here soon."

Not five minutes after Vaughn left for the shower, and  
the food arrived. Sydney accepted the tray and thanked  
and tipped the waiter.

"Vaughn. foods here."

"Ok, be out in a minute."

Vaughn finally came out of the bathroom.

"Looks wonderful, let's eat."

They ate quickly and got ready to head for the beach.  
They found the prefect spot and sat down. Vaughn  
wrapped his arms around Sydney's waist.

"I love you so much. I am so glad you came into my  
life. No matter what we have been through I will  
always be glad I have you in my life, Syd."

"Me too. I just wish that I hadn't disappeared."

"I know sweetheart. But you're with me now and I'm  
never going to let you go again."

Sydney smiled and looked into Vaughn's eyes. They  
locked eyes for just a second and then Sydney looked  
around the beach, taking the scene in. A specific  
person caught her eye. She did a double take and  
started to get very, very scared. Vaughn saw Sydney's  
eyes get this wild look in them and felt her tense up.

"Vaughn, my…...".

"Syd, what's wrong?"

"My mother's here."

"Where Sydney?"

"Over there to your left."

Vaughn turned to look where Sydney pointed but didn't  
see anyone but a blonde mother playing with her two  
young children, building a sandcastle.

"Syd sweetheart, I don't see you mother. It's another  
woman."

But at this point Vaughn could see that once again  
Sydney was a million miles away. She began shaking and  
crying. Vaughn wrapped her up in the towel they were  
sitting on, lifted her into his arms and carried her  
back to their suite. They arrived ten minutes later.  
He laid her gently on the bed and wrapped her in his  
embrace.

"Syd, I promise you she's not here. It's in your mind,  
baby. Come back, I'm right here. All you have to do is  
come back to me."

But all Sydney could do was cry. Soon, the crying  
turned to screaming.

"No, please!"

"Sydney you're safe, I promise you."

End of chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Unraveling Truths

Chapter 7

A/N: I know it's been awhile but school start again and I have a lot of homework I will update as much as possible I promise. Thank you Angela & Nichole for all your help.

Sydney was still crying and shaking violently. She was hyperventilating and he was getting very scared for her. Yes, she had many flashbacks, but she was always able to come out of them by herself or with his help. But not this time, nothing was working.

"Its okay, you can come back I promise nothing will hurt you."

He couldn't get through to her and he was afraid if she didn't come out that there would be no way to bring her back. Vaughn just held her tightly and ran his hand slowly down her back hoping she would remember that she was safe. Vaughn noticed that her screaming was now a soft whimpering

"Shhh honey"

Vaughn layed her down on the bed and went to the living room he need advice he didn't know how to help her. He was hoping Jack would know what to do. He made sure she was safe before leaving her.

"Sydney, I love you."

Vaughn exited the room and dialed his phone.

"Jack"

"Jack, it's Vaughn."

"Vaughn, what's going on? Is Sydney all right?"

"No, we were outside on the beach and she had vision of Irina"

"Oh no."

"Which lead her to start screaming I had to wrap her in the blanket and carry her back to the room because again she became unresponsive again. Jack, I mean she is getting worse instead of better and I'm really scared we never know what the trigger is going to be and I am afraid at one of these times I won't be able to bring her back."

"Vaughn, I see your point and if I could be there I would be in a heartbeat you know that just tell her that we love her and help her deal with this in her own way".

Just then Vaughn felt like someone was watching him he turned and saw Sydney standing silently in the doorway.

"Listen Jack she's up I got to go see what's going on."

"Ok keep me updated".

"I will"

With that he stood up and embraced Sydney.

"Come on, let's go back to the bedroom"

Sydney didn't say anything she just let Vaughn lead her they sat down on the bed but neither of the spoke Vaughn didn't want push her he just wanted her to take her time.

Sydney just sat there for a long minute looking off in space.

"Vaughn… I need to tell you something".

"Syd whatever it is I'll understand because I love you."

"Ok if you're sure".

She began slowly, not looking him in the eye. Instead, her eyes were fixed on her fingers that twitched in her lap. "She was testing me." Vaughn looked perplexed but stayed quiet as he waited for her to continue. "She brought me- Julia… to the beach, she hadn't told me why we were there. And I was just happy to have a change of venue, although I had questioned myself why she'd care to make me happy after all she'd put me through. Then, she told me and all I wanted to do was to go back to my cell. I- I couldn't do it." She looked up with tears in her eyes, "I couldn't do it, Vaughn."

He placed his hand against her damp cheek and gently rubbed the tears away with his thumb.

"What couldn't you do, Syd?"

"Kill the little boy," she turned her face into his palm. "He was so small, innocent; nothing she could've done to me would have made me do it." She finally turned to Vaughn, locking eyes with him. "I failed. He was my test, to prove to her that I had changed, that I was Julia. His mother was napping on a nearby towel while he built a sandcastle by her feet. She told me to talk to him, urge him to follow me to the van. Then we'd drive away and I'd have to…"

His heart broke for her as she told him her story. All these things she'd gone through, and he'd never known. "Syd…" he didn't know what else to say.

"Anyway, I refused and she saw right though me. She went to go get him herself, so I screamed." She shrugged sadly, "I wouldn't let her near him… she didn't like that much. I was causing a scene, screaming and crying. So she had her men come from the van and take me away. And that's all I remember."

Vaughn looked at her with a look of terror on his face. What Irina had put her through that day to test her loyalty was in insane hell this whole thing was but this was their life and they had no choice but to live it.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Unraveling Truths  
Chapter 8

A/N: I know its been awhile since I updated but with school I bearly have time to update but here is the next chapter. My life has been full of twists and turns as of late. I have had a horrible cold, which I'm still trying to fight. Then I didn't get into WWU for fall term like I was hoping so I am trying to get into CWU now wish me luck. Thanks Laura for your help with this chapter.

Kelli

He could tell there was something she wasn't telling him and he knew it. He decided not to push her.

She looked around the room, trying to calm herself. The boy that she saw, he looked familiar. He had brown hair and bright green eyes. He was about a year and a half old. What kind of sick person would want to kill that innocent boy?

But why did he look familiar? Where had she seen him before? She tried to remember where she had seen him before, but failed.

She shrugged it off and leaned into Vaughn's embrace further. Vaughn held her like his life depended on it. He kissed Sydney right on the top of her head.

" Honey I promise we will figure this out every thing will finally make sense soon then we can build the life we always wanted."

Sydney mumbles "I know I just want to be happy for once in my life is that too much to ask. I feel as if I' d haven't been happy since SD-6 was destroyed."

" Hey don't think like that I promise with all my heart things will get better soon hey why don't we pick a date for the wedding it will take our minds off everything and we can deal with something happy for once."

"Vaughn would you be angry if I said I wanted to get married while we were here this place is just so peaceful and that what I think I need at moment".

"Syd I actually was thinking the same thing"

"Ok good so how about next week June 12th on the beach and at sunset."

"Sounds perfect"

"Can you me a big favor and see if my dad and Weiss could some how come down it wouldn't be the same with out them here."

" I'll see what I can do"

"Thanks"

"Syd you don't have to thank me you know I would do any thing you need me to do to make this our dream wedding no matter what it took.

A few days later everything was set the wedding was on track Jack and Weiss were arriving later that evening for the sunset ceremony on the beach under the night stars. Sydney had everything planned out perfectly to the minor detail. Her dress, shoes jewelry, Vaughn's tux and their rings. She had places the orders under her alias and Vaughn's job was to pick up everything and bring it back to the room.

Now she was trying to work on her vows but everything she had down on paper didn't seem to express the undying love she had for Vaughn in her soul she was getting frustrated she was about to breakdown in tears.

For Vaughn writing the vows wasn't hard he had known that he loved Sydney from the first day they met that fateful October day. His hang up was going to be actually saying them to her with out balling his eyes out. But he knew once the ceremony was over Sydney and him would be joined forever and nothing would break them apart ever again.

He had just arrive to the private airstrip to pickup Jack and Weiss and then he need to retrieve the things Sydney had requested he pick up. He was on the tarmac just as Weiss disembarked with Jack behind him.

"Hey Eric Jack great to see you Sydney will be so glad you could make it".

They all piled in to the car and head to the hotel with stop along the way after retrieving everything for the wedding they finally arrived. Vaughn opened the door to the room as they entered they didn't see Sydney but heard the shower running.

"Honey were back."

"OK be out in a minute"

"That's fine Jack, Eric can I get you anything".

"Vaughn were fine actually Vaughn may I speak with you privately for a moment?"

"Sure Jack Eric we will be right back"

"OK but is there something going on that I don't know about that I should know about."

" No nothing jack and I just need to deal with a last minute wedding detail."

"Ok fine.

Eric went to inspect the rest of the room while they talked. Meanwhile in the den.

"Jack what's this about did something happen with Irina?"

"As far as I know she hasn't resurfaced as of yet , but we are still looking."

"Then what is it?"

" I just wanted to make sure Sydney was all right?"

"Truthfully Jack I don't know what to tell you we have days where she's fine but then we have days where the flashbacks are so crippling that all she can do is cry and it's all I can do not to breakdown with her in those moments where her pain is the worst."

"I know what you mean Michael it breaks my heart to see my daughter in this much pain because of her. But the last time we talked Sydney was in the middle of an flashback, what came of that what did she remember?"

Just as Vaughn was about to respond they heard the door creak open.

"Sorry to interrupt but Eric told me you were in here."

"Syd its fine come in your father just needed me to fill him in on what was going on and since Eric knows nothing about it we had to get away I was just about to tell him about you latest flashback in less you want to."

"Vaughn I don't think I could it was to horrible to bring up again."

"Ok Sweetheart then I will. Jack Irina was going to make Sydney kill a little boy to prove that she was "Julia but Sydney could do it and saved the little boys life before Irina could harm him in anyway by screaming."

"Oh sweetheart I am so sorry".

"Dad there was nothing either one of you could do you thought I was dead and by all accounts I was you didn't know I was alive mom made sure of that".

" I just wish we had found you faster then we did for that I will always have guilt that I couldn't save you from the pain you endured from her."

"But I'm home now with my friends and family and we are here to get married even tho we are in hiding it won't stop us from living our life I need normalcy for once please before I lose it more then I already have".

"I know sweetheart but were here to concentrate on your happiness right now ok."

"I plan to."

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Unraveling Truths  
Chapter 9  
Sydney was ready to become Mrs. Michael Vaughn. She had waited for so  
long for this day to come. Everything was prefect: she had her dress, the  
ring, and her vows. The only thing was she wished she didn't have get  
married while hiding from her mother. She wished her life was just  
normal at the moment.

She wished that she wasn't a CIA agent missing two years of her life that she  
desperately wanted to remember, and that her mother wasn't an  
international terrorist, and that she wasn't a KGB agent. She just  
wished she was Laura Bristow, loving mother.

Sydney was standing in her full-length mirror in her wedding dress  
when she heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in."

Jack entered and was in awe of how beautiful Sydney looked. His little  
girl was finally getting happiness in her life.

"Sydney you look beautiful. Vaughn will be speechless. You look like an angel."

"Thanks daddy."

Jack came up and turned Sydney around to see her face. He noticed her  
eyes looked hollow and had tears brimming about ready to fall.

"Sydney angel tell me what's wrong. This is suppose to be the happiest  
day of your life."

"It is Dad, but I just wish my life were normal. I wish there never  
was an SD-6, no KGB, no missing two years. I wish my mother was normal,  
that she was actually at my wedding. I wish I didn't have to get  
married while in hiding from her. Most of all I wish she just really  
truly loved me."

"Sydney, I know you don't understand your mother's motives, and in truth  
neither do I, but that's just who she is. She has her own agenda, she always  
has and always will, but we cannot let it control our lives or ruin  
this beautiful day."

"I know."

"Sydney what you need to know is that even with out your mother Vaughn  
and I love you and we promise to always be here for you no matter  
what."

"I know you are and I love you for that."

"Sydney, let's go it's about time to start. Are you ready?"

"More then anything."

Jack and Sydney were ready to walk down the path. She looked beautiful  
in her strapless white dress with diamond necklace and silver high  
heels. She locked eyes with Vaughn and everything hurt in the world  
just melted away. All she saw was the love of her life and guardian  
angel.

As they reached where Vaughn was standing Jack handed Sydney off to  
him and turned to Vaughn.

"Michael, take care of her."

"I always will, Jack, with my life."

She wasn't aware of anything around her besides Vaughn, and before she  
knew it he began to recite his vows.

"Sydney, you are the most important person in my life, and I never  
thought I could love anyone the way I love you. When you were  
missing, I nearly died, and part of me went missing too. I'm so  
thankful you were brought back to me, because now I'm complete again.  
And I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Vaughn, your love for me was the only way I made it back to you and  
through the horrible ordeal your love is the only way I can deal with  
the pain. And now with your love I will make it through all this and I  
will love you until God takes me from this planet."

They exchanged rings that they both picked out for each other. It seemed  
like forever till the Minster pronounced them husband and wife. When  
the time finally came Vaughn kissed Sydney in a slow sweet kiss and  
their souls and hearts where bound for all time as Mr. And Mrs.  
Michael Vaughn.

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Unraveling Truths  
Chapter 10

A/N: Thank you Angela for your help when I got stuck.

Vaughn stood with Sydney in his arms on the beach as they stared out  
at the sun setting over the ocean. They couldn't believe what they  
had just accomplished- that they were actually married. Sydney turned  
around and kissed her husband, her wedding dress ruffled by the warm  
breeze.

"I know what you mean. We finally have some happiness and I couldn't   
ask for anything more at this moment except to be in your arms like  
this right now. I really love you, Michael."

"I love you too. So much, honey."

"Let's go to bed. It's been a long day. I'm just so worn out emotionally  
and physically."

They went to bed, and soon after fell asleep peacefully in each other's embrace.

Sydney was sleeping peacefully when all of a sudden her mind flashed  
back to the beach she was on.

She was on the beach looking at the little boy trying to remember who  
he reminded her of. She couldn't think where she had seen him  
before. She just stood there when she noticed the  
little boy coming in her direction. She wondered why she was supposed to  
kill him; Why was he coming near her?

Suddenly he was there in front of her, holding out his hand.

"Mama."

Sydney bolted up in bed. Vaughn felt her move and in a split second he was sitting up beside her. Before he could reach out to embrace  
her, Sydney was up and out of bed, staring out the window. Vaughn  
wrapped her in his embrace. Sydney turned and Vaughn noticed she was  
crying.

"Shhh sweetheart it's ok. Whatever happened it will be all right, I promise".

Sydney turned and looked into Vaughn's eyes.

You can't really promise me that, you know," Sydney answered softly.  
"But I'm glad you're here. I'm not even sure if anything I just saw is  
even real, but..."

"Just go ahead and tell me, Syd," Vaughn whispered back. "I'm listening." 

"Vaughn, that boy... the one I was supposed to kill as a test of my  
loyalty... I think he is my son. I don't know if I actually went  
through with killing him or not. If he's alive, I need to find him. I  
don't even know his name..."

"Your son, sweetheart? are you sure?"

"I'm not completely sure but when I saw him he reminded me of someone. In my dream he called me 'Mama.' I'm not sure what to  
think."

"Syd, I promise we will figure this out. Can you describe what he looks  
like? Do you think he's ours, sweetheart?"

"It's possible. When I saw him he looked about a year old. He had brown hair like mine but he had these green eyes that haunt me.. I'm sure he is ours. I have to find him."

Sydney turned in and Vaughn hugged her tightly as sobs wracked her  
body for her lost time and their lost child. 

"Shh sweetheart, everything will be ok. We will find him and bring him  
home, I promise. I'm just sorry I wasn't there to help  
you or see his birth."

" Michael, there was nothing you could do. Please stop blaming yourself.  
We just need to find our little boy."

"We will. Let's go back to bed. It's still early and we need to sleep; you  
look exhausted."

They fell asleep in each other's arms with a new purpose-- to find their son.

End of chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Unraveling Truths

Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update I have been really stuck with this.

The next morning, Vaughn woke up at 9:00 am. Vaughn woke first and turned to look at his beautiful new wife. She was still sleeping soundly and Vaughn did not want to disturb her. After last nights revelations, that Sydney had given birth while being held by the covenant and that she and no memory of the ordeal Vaughn decided to let her rest peacefully.

Vaughn thought he needed to fill Jack in on the latest developments of Sydney's memory and they needed to find a way to track down their missing son. But he had no idea where to start looking. Sydney's memories were still coming to the surface from her subconscious.

Vaughn went to the living room, to call Jack. Vaughn dialed Jack's cell number and waited for him to pick up. He picked up on the third ring.

"Bristow. "

"Jack it's Vaughn there been some new developments since we last talked Sydney's been having this dream of the little boy she was supposed to kill on the beach to prove her loyalty to Irina. As it turned out the little boy is our son."

The silence was eerie on the other side of the line. Finally Jack spoke.

" Michael I promise for Sydney's sake we will bring him home."

" Jack that is the difficulty neither Sydney nor I know where to begin to start the search after she remembered she was so emotionally distraught it took all her strength not to reach her breaking point."

" Can you tell me exactly what she remembered Michael so that I can start the search here on my end."

" It wasn't much-I'm afraid Jack it was more a dream she was back on the beach and the little boy came up to her and called her mom. That's all we know at this point."

" Well there's not much I can do till I can get more of the information but I could look at Sydney's medical records from when she reappeared and see if the doctors could tell if there were as any indication that she gave birth while in captivity."

"Thank you Jack because truthfully I'm not sure if Sydney's mind is just playing tricks on her or if it really happened."

"I'll be in touch Michael".

"Thanks Jack."

Vaughn hung up and went to the balcony and looked at the ocean view. He wondered what his son might be like whether he had Sydney's dimples and her stubbornness. He also thought whether he liked the beach like they both did. Mostly he just wanted to find him and have him in both his and Sydney's embrace and never let them go.

The meanwhile back in the bedroom, Sydney was having a more vivid dreams mixed with a flashback

_Flashback_

_Sydney was in her cell and in agonizing pain. She was in the throes of labor but she did not want to alert the guards or her mother. She was terrified that if they found out that her last link to Vaughn and her sanity would be taken away from her. _

_Finally the pain was so agonizing that she let out a horrifying scream and one of the guards came to her cell. He found her withering in pain. The guard yelled for assistance and entered her cell and lifted her in his arms and carried her to the infirmary._

_They entered just as the contraction subsided. He placed her on a gurney and went to get Irina. Sydney was still crying as Irina entered. She went to the foot of the gurney and position herself to the deliver the child. Irina did not want to leave a paper trail so she was going to do the delivery. Sydney was scared what was going to happen to her child after she couldn't protect him any longer. _

_All the sudden one of the guards walked up and took Sydney's hand for her to grip but Sydney was so exhausted that she thought he was Michael._

_Michael Oh God Michael… Vaughn_

_Irina ignored her outburst and just dealt with the delivery._

_End of Flashback_

Sydney woke up and screamed. Vaughn heard her scream and rushed back to the bedroom what he found scared him half to death. He found Sydney shaking violently with a sheet wrapped around her body damp with sweat. Bead trickles down the side of her face, and her skin was pale white. Vaughn rushed over to her and untangled the sheet from her body and wrapped her in his arm. He didn't say a word he knew trying to talk wouldn't do any good when Sydney was in this state.

So he just held her and let her clam down on her own. He decided that that the only way to bring her around it was only way Vaughn could think to bring her around he left her in his arms and carried her to the bathroom. He filled the tube with vanilla scented bath soaps as he set Sydney on the counter. Vaughn slowly undressed her so not to scare her because she was traumatized. Vaughn slowly lifted Sydney and lowered her in the warm water. Finally he saw her body start to relax. But she still was not out of her memory. All the sudden Sydney let out another scream.

"No please don't take my baby please".

Vaughn's heart broke for her he needed her to come out of this so he could help. Finally Sydney was shake from her trance.

"Michael"

"Syd I'm right here".

At that moment Sydney was hit with a fresh round of tears and Vaughn took her in his arms and let her cry. Vaughn didn't want to push her so he just let these emotions roll over her.

"Shh honey let it out what ever it is we will deal with together."

Finally Sydney was able to compose herself to look up at the loving eyes of her husband Vaughn could see the trauma that Sydney was reliving. Sydney didn't know how to tell Vaughn that this latest flashback was of her giving birth to their child and Vaughn could see that Sydney was wrestling with whether or not to let him in.

Sydney knew she had to tell him and she was glad that her trauma-induced amnesia was finally lifting. She got up the courage and finally spoke.

" Vaughn this was the worst so far. This time I was in labor in my cell and I kept quiet in my cell until the last possible moment I finally screamed when the pain was so agonizing I could not hide it any longer. They finally took me to their medical facility the mother had set up in her compound. "

"Syd I am so sorry I wish that I could have saved you from going through that"

" One of the guards came in my cell after he heard me scream and lifted me onto a gurney and the next thing I remember was my mother coming in to do the delivery I remember calling out your name and finally one of my mother's guards who had compassion for my pain came up to me and held my hand through the rest of the delivery."

" Do you by any chance remember his name or what were mother called him"

" I remember right before our child was taken away my mother turned to and him and said David take the child. And that's all I remember I didn't even get to hold him I remember hearing him cried and there were my own wails mix in with his as my last link to you was being ripped away."

Vaughn was horrified by Sydney recounting of events of their sons birth his heart went out to his wife and lost child it only strength his resolve to find their son and bring happiness back to their lives. Sydney again had lost her composure and was violently sobbing for the peace of our heart that was missing. But they finally had a lead on where to start looking, which gave Vaughn hope.

It took all his strength just not to crumble from the same torture Sydney had endured.

End of Chapter 11


End file.
